


Baby, I'm Tough Enough

by SethKateFan



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drinking, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Physical Abuse, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethKateFan/pseuds/SethKateFan
Summary: This is completely AU.  There are no vampires/culebras. Kate doesn't have a brother. Her mother is dead from a car wreck and her father is a preacher. (He will not be a problem)  Richie and Kate are strictly friends. Seth and Richie aren't bank robbers. Richie is a T.A at the college that Kate goes too. Seth is a kickboxing instructor. Kate and Seth won't like each other at first. He will think she is to stuck up. When something bad happens to Kate that all changes. Kate is in a relationship with a guy from college and she lives with him.





	1. Chapter 1

Kate Fuller always thought she had a wonderful life. Ever since she was a little girl her daddy told her she was going to grow up to be somebody. Her life had it's ups and downs the major downfall being when her mother passed away from a car wreck. After her mother died she had hard time believing in why God would do this to her. Her mom was her best friend they did everything together. Kate learned to cook from her mom, she learned about the birds and the bees from her mom, her mom even told her about heartbreak. She explained your going to have your heart broken maybe once maybe several times. Her mom told her when you meet the love of your life you will know and to this day Kate was sure she had indeed met the love of her life. Kate's father is a preacher and even though he doesn't approve of the things Kate does in her life he told her it is her life and she needed to live it the way she feels is right. Kate was now a 19 year old going to Southwestern Oklahoma State University which is about 240 miles away from way she use to live. Her father had to stay behind in the town of Bethel,Tx to preach. 

Kate had been going to college for about 5 months now and instead of living in the dorms like normal college students she was living in an apartment about a mile down the road from the college. She and her boyfriend Kyle Winthrop decided to live together. This was one of things her father was against after she called and told him but he told her it is your life. Kate is so sure that Kyle is the love of her life. When Kyle and Kate first met he was so sweet he did everything from opening doors for her to holding her college books to getting her flowers matter of fact he did everything so sweetly that it was Kate's idea for them to move in together. Kate and Kyle have been going out and living together for about 4 and half months. After 2 months of being together Kate decided to give Kyle her flower he took her virginity. One of Kate's best friend was Kisa she was actually her best friend from Texas. Kisa wasn't exactly fond of Kate's boyfriend but she wasn't going to judge Kate for her taste in men. Kisa couldn't place what it was but there was just something about Kyle she didn't like but she kept it to herself. Kate was so happy she didn't want to ruin it. 

Kate and Kisa took the almost all the same classes together. Kyle was a football player and he had practice while Kate went to class. One of the classes that Kate and Kisa took together was American Literature. It was actually one of their favorite classes. Kate's favorite because she got to learn a lot of interesting stuff. It was Kisa's because of the hot T.A. The professor of the classes was out sick so the T.A. Richie Gecko was in charge of teaching that day and on this specific day Richie taught the class about Puritan times which was basically about the English Reformed Protestants from the 16th and 17th century. Before class was over Richie said that he had something important to talk to the class about. Richie said last night a young woman was walking home to her dorm and she was grabbed and she was brutally raped. Kate and Kisa both gasped at hearing this while the rest remained of the class remained quiet. Richie said the girl apparently didn't see who it was that attacked her so the school board wants people to be in doors by 7 p.m. If you need to be out please call someone from campus security to go with you. 

Kate returned home by 4 o'clock and she noticed Kyle wasn't home yet. She decided to do the polite thing and fix dinner for them both. She cooked up some meatloaf and mashed potatoes and brown gravy and she also made some green beans. By time dinner was finished it was near 6 p.m and Kyle still wasn't back so she sat down at the table and turned on the t.v to pass the time she sat there waiting and waiting and by time Kyle got back home it was 9:30 p.m and Kate was actually livid and she started yelling at Kyle. 

Kate said "Haven't you ever heard of picking up a phone"?

Kyle yelled back "Who died and made you my boss"? He got in her face and said just cause we live together doesn't make you my boss and I don't have to answer to you. 

Kate said "I was home at 4 o'clock I assumed you would be back since you just had the football practice today. I made meatloaf and mashed potatoes with brown gravy and green beans. I have been siting here waiting for you to come back so we can eat. Once again she yelled is it that hard to pick up the phone"? 

Kyle grabbed ahold of her arm roughly and got in her face and told her to shut her damn mouth or he would do something about it. Kate was shocked and she cried out "your hurting me please let go" Kyle let go of her arm and sat down at the table and turned to her and said "heat this shit up" Kate was at a loss for words. She was actually scared but she did as she was told because she was scared she might get hurt again. She gave him his plate and she sat down and he took a bite of his food and he spit it out and through the plate on the floor. He glared at her and said in a harsh tone "you call that shit food"? "That is not food" Kate was in tears and cleaning up the mess Kyle just made. She looked at him and with tears in her eyes she couldn't Kyle was acting this way. Kyle got up and slammed the door going in the bedroom. 

Kate got the mess cleaned up. She couldn't understand what was going on and why Kyle was acting this way. She looked at her arm and it was starting to bruise. Kate decided to sleep on the couch that night. She tossed and turn that night and what sleep she did get she was having some vivid dreams about being chased. 

The following day Kyle came back with some roses and he apologized for the way he acted. Kate accepted because she believed in giving people a second chance. Kate didn't have any classes that day so she opted to go out and by some groceries while Kyle went to class. 

While she was out grocery shopping she ran into Richie. She said "hey what are you doing here"? Richie replied "I was given the day off by professor Tanner because of teaching yesterday and I saw that I didn't have any food in the apartment I share with my brother" Kate said "Oh that is nice" Richie's brother came around the corner as Kate and Richie were talking. He said "little brother aren't you going to introduce us"? Richie said "oh this is Kate she is in the American Literature class that I am a T.A of" Richie said "Kate this is my brother Seth" Seth and Kate shook hands and that is when Richie noticed Kate's arm. 

Richie said "Oh my God Kate what happened to your arm"?

Kate rolled down her sleeve and "oh nothing" Richie said "that isn't nothing it looked like someone grabbed ahold of you to hard" Seth took the opportunity to butt in and he said she and her boyfriend probably got a little to hot and heavy and she probably likes it rough. 

Kate said "Excuse me who the hell do you think you are"? You don't me and you just met me. 

Seth said "Excuse me but I can just tell your one of those stuck up bitches". When Seth said that Kate slapped him right across the face and said I don't appreciate your accusations. She turned to Richie and she said she was sorry and with that she turned and walked away forgetting about getting groceries and she went to her car and cried. 

Meanwhile back in the store Richie turned to Seth and he said "Seth what is wrong with you? I can tell you right now that girl is nothing like what you say she is. She is the kindest sweetest girl. You shouldn't of judged her and through out accusations like that. Cause she is not stuck up. Matter of fact she is a preachers daughter." Seth laughed and said preachers daughter and she slapped me". Richie glared at Seth and said she had good reason to. If I were her I would of done it too. Richie said " lets just finish getting food for the apartment and get the hell out of here." Richie stormed off getting the rest of the food leaving Seth standing there.

Once Seth and Richie were gone Kate went back in and got her groceries and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter some terrible things happen to Kate. Just remember to bare with me. I promise there will be some good stuff coming in the coming chapters. 
> 
> Also i want to point out that Seth is single. He just got out of relationship with someone who cheated on him. That is why he was so rude towards Kate in the last chapter.
> 
> Good things will happen for these two just bare with me.

It was the following day when Kate had to be back at college for her American Literature class. Kisa was not feeling that day so Kate went to class by herself. When she walked in something felt off but she thought maybe it was her nerves from everything that happened the past few days. Kate sat down at her chair and professor started speaking. While the professor was speaking the chairmen of the school walked in and needed the attention of the classroom. 

He said "I regret to inform you but we had another incident of another girl being raped last night. The whole classroom was shocked. The chairmen said this was the same as the first girl she didn't see her attacker. He told them to all please take precautions. He then looked over to Richie Gecko and Richie said some of you may know this and some of you may not know this but my brother Seth is a kickboxing instructor he has agreed to train anybody who wants to take a self defense class. The school has provided mace for anybody who would like that as well." 

When class ended everyone left the classroom except for Kate and Richie was still in there. Kate walked up to him and Richie looked at her with his blue eyes. Kate said "normally I don't get scared but this shit is starting to scare me." Richie said "your not the only one. Kate asked him if he would walk with her to the cafeteria to get some food. He said sure no problem my brother is coming and I am suppose to meet him there anyways." Kate said "I feel like I owe him an apology. I shouldn't of slapped him like that but however I am still upset about what he said." Richie said "for one you don't owe him apology you had every right to slap him. He was out of line and trust me after you left I let him have it and I didn't talk to him the rest of the night. Richie and Kate made it to the cafeteria just as Seth got there."

Kate went and got her food while Richie and Seth talked about some things. Kate went to set down at table and Seth walked over while Richie went and got himself something to eat. Seth nervously swayed back and forth and he looked at Kate and he said "I owe you an apology. I should have never judge you and your right I don't know you but if I am being honest I think the reason why I acted that way and said those things was because I just got out of a serious relationship after she cheated on." Kate looked at him with her green eyes and she said in a sweet low voice "thank you" she said Richie told me not to apologize but I feel I need to and seth interrupted her and said "no you don't me anything I was outta line" Kate said smile at Seth and said "okay". 

Richie and Seth and Kate all finished eating their food. Kate told Richie and Seth to come by her apartment so she could introduce them to her boyfriend. Kate was interested in joining Seth's kickboxing self defense class and thought maybe Kyle would want to too. Seth and Richie agreed to come by later and Seth and Richie walked Kate to her car being she drove today. What they don't is there was someone watching them in the cafeteria. 

Kate went home and changed into something more comfortable. She decided to do some cleaning while waiting on Kyle. When Kyle returned home later Kate could tell he looked pissed and she asked him "what's wrong"? He looked at her and said "You your what's wrong" She said I don't understand. Kyle said "of course not your a stupid girl who never understands anything" Kate backed away from Kyle in fear of she might get hurt again. He saw this and he stepped towards her and he shoved her into the wall and Kate fell to the floor. She was in and out of consciousness after hitting her head on the wall and Kyle got on top of her and he pulled her pants down and Kate was trying to fight him off but he was strong. He hit her a few times bringing blood and he held her down to the floor almost choking her while he yanked his dick out and he raped her. She was trying to scream for help but she couldn't get the words to come out. When Kyle finished he got off of her and Kate crumbled into a ball on the floor. He looked at her and said "you did this to yourself, he said maybe you shouldn't of been flirting with T.A. Richie and Kickboxing instructor brother. Kate cried out I wasn't and Kyle lost it he yanked her and threw her across the room and he walked over to her and he started punching her over and over. Her face was starting to swell. He got up and kicked her a few times and she was laying there not moving and he got up and packed some shit and ran out the door. 

Seth and Richie arrived at Kate's apartment an hour after this all went down. They knocked on the door and was hollering her name. There was a small window and seth was able to peek in it and he saw Kate on the floor. Seth kicked in the door him and Richie both went inside and they saw her. Seth immediately called 911 and told them there was a 19 year old girl badly beaten. Richie was trying to get her to come to but she was to out of it. By the time the ambulance arrived Kate had finally came to but her face was so swollen it was hard for her to talk. Richie and Seth followed them to the hospital. The doctors who worked on Kate informed Seth and Richie that Kate had several lacerations to her face. She had a cracked rib where it looked like she been kicked and the doctor told them it appeared she had been raped as well. Said they gave her medicine that would help the swelling go down in her but it may take a day or 2 to take affect. They told them they would come by in a few days to talk to her. What Kate doesn't know is Seth is not only a kickboxing instructor he is also an undercover cop trying to find the rapist. 

Over the next few days Kate's face has started to heal and the swelling had gone down and she was able to speak. Seth and Richie had come by to see her and they saw Kisa there as well. Richie took Kisa outside while Seth stayed behind with Kate. 

He told Kate the full story about being an undercover trying to find this rapist. Kate cried and told him that it was Kyle her boyfriend that did this to her. Seth said your boyfriend and she said yea. He said I know this is hard but I need you to try to remember everything. She said "I went home after talking to you guys after you all walked me to my car. I went home and changed and started cleaning and Kyle came in. He looked pissed and Seth when I asked what was wrong? He said ''I was what was wrong. I was accused of being stupid. He shoved me against the wall and I hit my head and I fell to the floor. He pulled my pants down and I tried to fight him off but he was too strong. He hit me in the face a few times and held me down by choking me and raped me. I tried to holler for help but I couldn't get the words to come out. He got off of me and he all but said I asked for it because he saw us talking Seth. He saw you and Richie and I talking and he said I was flirting with you all and I told him I wasn't doing that and that was when he really lost it he yanked me off the floor and he threw me across the room and then he walked over and started punching me over and over again and I don't remember much after that. He may have kicked me I don't know. Kate looked at Seth and she said this wasn't the first time he hurt me. Kate said the bruise on my arm is from when he grabbed me really hard after I got mad at him. " Kate was in full hysterics by the time she was done talking and that was when Richie and Kisa walked back in. Kisa walked over to her and held her and she cried. When she calmed down Seth said "do you think Kyle could be the one that is raping these other girls"? Kate said "I think so but I can't be sure"

Seth told her if she was up after she got released he would still be willing to teach her some self defense. Kate sadly smiled and said I would like that. Seth and Richie and Kisa all left so Kate could get some sleep. They all promised to visit her. Seth reported in on what he told and he went down the street to building where he teaches kickboxing and he immediately went to the punching bag and started hitting it over and over again. He felt so bad for what happened to Kate. He vowed to himself that he would do anything to protect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Kate continues to heal and Seth starts to teach her kickboxing for self defense


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate begins to heal more and takes Seth up on his offer to teach her some kickboxing moves. Kate starts having nightmares and Seth helps her. Kate moves in with Seth so he can be there for her and protect her since Kyle has yet to be found.

It is a week later and Kate is released from the hospital. Her face is healed for the most part she still has a slight black eye from one of the punches. Her ribs are healed. The only part of her that hasn't healed is the emotional damage left from what Kyle done to her. Kate can't stop thinking about the rape and it dwells on her mind all the time. Seth and Richie come by the hospital to pick her up and to take her home. 

While driving her home Seth brings it up that he doesn't think it is safe for her to stay home. Kate said I don't have anywhere to go Kisa already has a roommate and my actual home is 240 miles from here and I haven't told my father about what happened yet. It is not the kind of conversation to have over the phone. Seth said "well I have extra room and you can stay with me if you want at least until we catch Kyle." Kate looked between him and Richie and said "I thought you guys were sharing an apartment?" Richie said "we were but I helped Seth movie into another apartment while you were recovering in the hospital." Kate thought about it the rest of the ride home and she agreed to it. Since it was getting close to dark she decided she would just grab some clothes for tomorrow and some pajamas for the night and get the rest of her stuff tomorrow. 

Seth dropped Richie off and Kate and Seth went to his place for the night. Seth got her settled in the spare room and he offered to cook something or order something. Kate said ''no need to cook we can just order something". They both thought about it and they decided on chinese food. Seth called in the order while kate showered and changed into her pajamas. They ate their food and made small talk. After they were done eating Seth went and got his shower. Kate looked around his apartment he had a nice living room that had a big screen t.v and Kate loved his kitchen it had a kitchen island. It was always Kate's dream to get a place that has a kitchen island. Seth's apartment also had a gym room. The bathroom she was in earlier had a walk in shower and plus there was a tub in there as well. Kate really loved his apartment. After she finished looking around Seth was coming out of the shower. 

Kate told him she was going to head to bed and he said he was going to do the same thing. Seth went to bed and he fell right to a peaceful sleep and Kate on the other hand was sleeping but she was tossing and turning in her sleep. She was having a nightmare she was dreaming of Kyle being sweet then turning evil he was chasing her and it was like she couldn't move even though she was running. She felt trapped and in her nightmare Kyle caught up to her and she woke up screaming and crying before Kyle could do anything to her in the nightmare. Seth was in there the minute he heard her screaming he reached for her and she started pushing him. It took a few minutes for him to get her to understand that he wasn't going to hurt her that he was Seth. Kate let him touch her hand and she said she was sorry. Kate let Seth hold her while she finished crying. When she pulled back he reached his hand up and wiped the tears with his thumb. It was only 1 am and Kate was scared to go back to sleep. She asked him if he would hold her while she slept. He was hesitant but he agreed. They settled down in her bed and she pulled his arm around her and he was spooning her and his face was near her neck and his breathing put her back to sleep and he soon followed. 

The following morning they both woke up at the same time and it was like they both felt like this is where they belonged. Seth saw the time and it was 9 a.m he was instantly cussing himself. He was suppose to be at the kickboxing building at 8:30. He jumped out of bed and him and Kate dressed real fast. Kate was wearing yoga pants and a tank top and Seth was wearing a black muscle shirt with his black kickboxing pants. They arrived 10 minutes later and Seth apologized to the class. Seth used Kate as his special helper for the day. Since it was her first time he decided to show her the basics. He started with some upper body moves like showing her and the class how to do the basic jab which is when your in your kickboxing stance your non dominant hand is in front and that is your jab hand. She seem to catch on pretty quickly as did the class. He also showed the class how to throw a proper hook and a proper uppercut. He had the class do these moves several times. He told them the next class they would learn the kicks. He dismissed class and he wanted to have Kate do some more training so he took her to the punching bag and had her punch that several times. 

By the time they were finished they went and picked up Richie and Kisa to help move the rest of her stuff out of her apartment. Kate paid to have some of her stuff put into storage while the rest of her stuff she took with her to Seth's. After they moved the rest of the stuff Seth,Kate,Richie and Kisa all went downtown to get some food and Kate found herself enjoying this time. She was laughing and smiling and she hadn't done that in a few weeks. Richie and Kisa really hit it off and Kisa stayed with Richie that night. Seth and Kate went home and neither one of them were ready for bed so they sat down and Seth found a movie they could watch. They watched a western movie called "Tombstone" Kate had never saw it and she really enjoyed it. By the time the movie was over with they both were asleep on the couch. 

Outside of Seth's apartment there was someone watching them though his window and the shadow smirked and said to himself I will get you both when you least expect I will get you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Seth drinks and Kate helps him
> 
> Kudos and comments welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth is frustrated and drinks. Kate ask Seth if she can help on the case

It has been a month later and Seth has yet to catch Kyle. He knows Kyle is around he has that feeling but he has yet to see him to catch him. Truth be told even though he is a undercover there is a big part of him that wants to beat the crap out of him for what he did to Kate. 

Seth was due to report in to his lieutenant about what was going on. His lieutenant whose name was Burt told him he was giving him 2 more weeks to find Kyle and bring him in or Seth would be pulled off the case. The only good thing was that no more rapes have happened since Kate was raped and beaten so it was fairly certain that Kyle was the one who raped the other girls as well. Seth knew that as much but he had to be sure. 

Seth left the lieutenants office and stormed out of the building. He was so pissed he has been working so hard on this case and to be told if he didn't have Kyle brought in before 2 weeks was up he was going to be pulled off the case. Seth got in his car and drove to the nearest bar. 

It was near 5 p.m and Kate was getting worried Seth told her he would be back by 2 to take her to do some more training. Kate had tried calling Seth but it kept going to voicemail. She waited another 30 minutes and she called Richie. Richie came over right away and Kate explained what Seth had told her and she told Richie she tried calling Seth but it kept going to voicemail. Richie said "let me try calling" Richie called Seth and it did the same thing it went straight to voicemail. Richie and Kate left and they started driving around looking for Seth's car. It was a black corvette. 

They drove around town for about 30 more minutes and they spotted Seth's car at the bar. Richie told Kate that this can't be good something must of happened if he is in the bar. Richie and Kate went inside and found Seth. They walked up to Seth who was sitting on a bar stool drinking what looked like Tequila. Richie said "big brother want to tell us what is going on"? Seth wasn't that drunk but he was drunk enough where his speech was a little slurred. Seth explained what his lieutenant told him and it upset him so he came here.. Seth looked over to Kate and he said "princess I'm sorry I should've called you to let you know I wasn't coming home but I couldn't find my phone to call you" Seth had started calling Kate these little nicknames and Kate's favorite was princess. Kate looked at Seth and she said "it's ok Seth. At least that explains why you didn't answer when Richie and I tried calling you. " She said "I was really worried though but at least now I know you are ok, well ok as can be" 

Richie and Kate helped Seth to Richie's car. Richie gave Kate the keys so she could drive Seth and herself home and Richie grabbed Seth's keys and drove his car home. Richie helped Kate get Seth inside. Kate said she had it from there after Richie helped her get him to his bed. Richie gave her a kiss on her cheek and said he would see her later. Kate helped Seth take off his shirt and she managed to get his pants off. Seth liked to sleep in his boxers. After Kate finished helping him get settled back into bed she started walking away to go to her own room and Seth reached out and grabbed her hand and asked her to stay. Kate agreed she said she would be right back as she went to change into some pajamas. She came back and settled into bed. She laid her head on Seth chest and his arm wrapped her waist pulling her closer and with in minutes they were both out. 

The next day Kate woke up first and slipped from his arms careful not to wake him. She got out of bed and before she turned to walk out of the room she found herself staring at Seth's sleeping form she stared at his chest as it rose up and down and her eyes raked over his whole body from his chest to his arms to his tattoo on his right arm. She really loved his tattoo and what it meant to him. Seth had told her about his tattoo one night explaining how when him and Richie were little Richie pulled him from their house that was on fire. His tattoo resembled flames going from his wrist all the way up to his neck. Her eyes then raked over his face looking at his lips and she found herself thinking about what it would be like to kiss him. She quickly shook her head of these thoughts and walked away. 

After Kate got dressed for the day she went to cook her and Seth some breakfast. She made eggs and bacon with some toast. The smell of bacon woke Seth up and he got up and he got dressed and went into the kitchen. While kate was standing at the stove Seth found himself staring at her Kate was wearing a flowery dress with flip flops. Kate was one of those girls that couldn't do the high heels. Everytime she wore them she would end up falling on her ass. His eyes raked over her body from her legs up to her face and he was looking at her lips and he found himself thinking about kissing her. He shook his head of his thoughts and cleared his throat to let Kate know he was in the room. 

Kate looked at him and said breakfast was almost done she had a few more pieces of bacon to fix. Seth told Kate she didn't have to do this and Kate told him yes I did I'm staying with you I feel like I need to do something to help out. Seth didn't argue with her. They sat down and ate their breakfast and while they were eating Kate brought it up that she wanted to help him with the case. 

Seth said "No you are not helping"

Kate said "Why not"? "Seth you need help you are working on this case by yourself you have got to have somebody to help you" Maybe just maybe we can catch Kyle together"

Seth glared at her and said "really Kate you want to put yourself out there to be hurt by your ex again." "I'm not going to put you out there and allow you to get hurt"

Kate said "Seth you have been teaching me kickboxing and as long as you can continue to train me I can defend myself and besides I have mace spray with me. 

Seth thought about it for awhile and he looked at Kate and said "Your not going to let this go are you? 

Kate said "No I'm not I know you want to protect me but Seth I need to do this for myself. Kyle broke me when he did what he did and granted I am slowly getting my life back I still need to do this, and Seth I am not asking you to stop protecting me cause I love that you do I just want to be able to help I think you and I can make a good team if we work together to help bring Kyle down"

Seth looked into her eyes and he said "ok Kate you can help but starting tomorrow we are going to do some major training. There are still a lot moves you don't know yet and you need to learn them to be able to protect yourself if I am not around but I am telling I don't plan on letting you out of my sight." 

Kate got up and walked around the table and sat down next to him and she hugged him and said "Thank you Seth" Seth hugged her back said "Your welcome" He also added "Please don't make me regret this" Kate said "You won't I promise"

Seth and Kate left to go to his car to look for his cell phone it was no where to be found. Seth told Kate he would give it another day to see if anyone returns it if not then he would buy another one and have the other one shut off. 

Meanwhile down the road Kyle was sitting in his car looking at a phone on the back of the phone it had a label. It said Seth Gecko's cell phone. Kyle managed to get the screen unlocked and the wall paper showed a picture of Kate sleeping on the couch. Kyle got out of the car and smashed Seth's phone. Kyle got back in his car and drove off.... He was still vowing to himself he was going to make Seth and Kate pay and he was going to start with Kate when the time was right and then he vowed he would kill Seth too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Seth and Kate grow closer as he trains her
> 
> Kudos and comments always welcome


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Kate find Seth's phone smashed. He has it analyzed for fingerprints. Seth and Kate grow a lot closer during a training session. A argument happens and a kiss happens.

Later that day after Seth and Kate ate some breakfast and have their talk about her helping on the case. Seth decided to start training her some more by doing some running. They changed into some running clothes. They ran several blocks and Seth came to an abrupt stop with Kate nearly running into him. 

Kate gasping for air said "why... did... you stop? 

Seth said "that is my phone"

Kate finally looked down and saw what he saw and clear as day it was his phone she saw his name on the back of the smashed phone

Seth carefully picked it up by the edges and he looked at Kate and said "alright partner get ready to learn some stuff to this case, we are going downtown and we are getting this phone dusted for fingerprints because I know damn well I didn't smash my phone" 

Seth and Kate walked the rest of the way back and he grabbed his keys and they got in the car and they drove downtown and walked into the lab that was located in the Police Department. They walked into the lab and Seth introduced Kate to the lab worker Charles and he told Charles to get his phone dusted for fingerprints. He explained that his phone was missing and they found it this morning smashed like this. Charles said it will be at least a couples hours so Seth gave Charles Kate's number and told him to call that number once the results were in. Seth told him he was going right now to get another phone but still to go ahead and call Kate's and he would let Charles know if he has to get a new cell phone number later or if it will be the same. 

Seth and Kate drove to the AT&T phone store and Seth picked him out a new phone and he was able to keep the same number. Seth would worry about putting other peoples number in his cell later. However he did add Kate's and Richie's number right away. 

After they were done Seth and Kate returned home and they went back to training. Seth put on some music to train to. He put some mat's on the floor to protect them in case they fell and plus to use for some of the moves he was going to train her on. Kate had already learned a lot of techniques but she still hasn't got the kicks quite down so one of the first kickboxing kick moves he taught her was the side kick which is where you strike with the heel or side of the foot with leg parallel to the ground. She was pretty good at the move, next Seth taught her the front kick or push kick/high kick striking face or chest with the heel of the foot. Kate was having a little trouble with this move but after a few tries she got it. Seth told her the best the place to get your opponent is the face if that opponent is dangerous so he told her they were going to work on a complicated move which was the semi-circular kick or the 45 degree roundhouse kick. 

Seth told her the with this move you lift the knee and let the foot follow.. With the standing leg you twist on the ball of the foot, until the toes point away from one's opponent. With the kick you extend the hip and hit opponent with straightened instep of foot. Then you pull the foot back in straight line so your opponent can't grab your leg. Seth showed her the fast version first and then he slowed it down and Kate was having a really hard time doing this move she couldn't do it she kept falling each time. Seth said they were going to keep trying until she got the move down. 

They had been working on the move for more then an hour and Seth finally lost it and yelled "damn it Kate this move is complicated but not that complicated. If you can't do this move then you are not going to be helping on this case. You need to learn this move. The other moves are good but this is one of the best moves to take your opponent if it came to it" 

Kate stood there looking at him. She was beyond worn out and for Seth to snap at her like that. He really yelled at her and it had caused her to tear up. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and said "fine" and she turned around and walked away and walked to her room and slammed the door.

Seth stood there and he closed his eyes and he let out a sigh. He sat down on his workout bench and he put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He was mad at himself. He never intended to yell like that and then when he saw that he brought tears to her eyes that really broke him. He got up and he walked to her door. He could hear Kate crying from the other side he knocked on her door and said "Kate I'm sorry I should of never yelled like that. I know you are doing the best you can and I am jerk for snapping like that. Even though I am still partly against it I still want you to work on this case with me. I still want to train you some more. I won't train you with that move not unless you ask me to. Will you please come back out here? Please Kate I really am sorry"

Kate opened her door slowly and Seth saw her eyes were puffy from crying he felt so bad. Kate smiled at him sadly and said "I forgive you" Seth grinned and he hugged her and she hugged him back. 

They went back to training and Kate decided she would try roundhouse kick move again later. Seth instead helped to gain a little bit of muscle mass by having her lift some weights. He stood behind and guided her the correct way and proper way to lift the weight so it wouldn't hurt her. Seth was standing so close that Kate could feel his breath on the back on her neck and Kate felt her stomach in knots. She never this way before not even with that assohole Kyle she thought to herself she wondered if Seth was feeling the same thing. 

Kate had turned her head and ended up dropping the weights to the mat barely missing their feet and the next thing you know Seth had his lips on Kate's lips. Kate then knew that Seth was feeling the same thing. Kate's mouth opened when Seth's tongue was licking at her lips and he kissed her deeply and Kate moaned. Seth and Kate stood there for a good 5 minutes kissing each other their arms wrapped around each other. He started to back her up to the wall when Kate's phone rang breaking them of their kiss. Both breathing heavy Kate grabbed her phone and she didn't recognize the number. Seth looked and told her it was the lab. Seth answered and Charles told him he had the results. Seth hung up and told Kate that the results from the fingerprints were in. Before they left for the lab he looked at Kate he grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers and brought her hand up to his lips. He kissed her fingers and then he brought her hand down to his heart and he held her hand there. He said "I promise you we will finish this but I want to do this the right way, I want to take you on a nice date or even cook a romantic meal for you, I want everything to be perfect for you. That kiss was amazing but I am sure you agree with me and if not I hope you understand. I think it would be best to wait before we start anything at least until after we catch Kyle" Kate smiled and said "I understand your right I think it is best to wait and your right that kiss was amazing" Seth chuckled and said "come on princess lets go see what those results are" 

They arrived to the lab about 15 minutes later and Seth said "alright Charles what are the results"? Charles said "there was 2 sets of fingerprints, Charles said 1 of them being yours and the other belonged to a young man named Kyle Winthrop." Seth and Kate said at the same "What"? Charles said "who is that"? Seth said that is young man that I have been trying to catch. He is the one that has been raping young college girls and he hurt Kate" Charles looked at them both and he looked towards Kate and he apologized cause he didn't know this information. Kate said "it is alright." 

Seth grabbed Kate's hand and they walked out of the police department. He said "I can't believe I have been trying to catch that bastard and he has been one upping me this whole time. He said he has to be watching us Kate" Kate said "I agree, I just wonder how he got ahold of your phone and where did he get ahold of your phone at? Seth said "yea I am wondering that too" He said "I'm assuming he smashed my phone either for the hell of it or he managed to get the screen unlocked and saw the wallpaper" Kate said "Why, What's the wallpaper"? Seth couldn't help but grin and said a few days ago you had fallen asleep on the couch and I thought you looked so beautiful I had to take a picture" Kate thought that was sweet and she smiled at Seth. 

After stopping to grab some food since they haven't ate since breakfast they went home and changed into some comfortable clothes and ate their take out and sat down watching some t.v. once again falling asleep on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kate's father visits and Kate tells him what happened. Seth and Richie talk and Kate's father talks with Seth


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate's father visits and she tells him what happened. Jacob also meets Seth and talks to him. Seth and Richie talk. This is going to be a short chapter.

It was almost a week later when Kate gets a call from her father telling her he was coming to visit. Kate was on edge and feeling really nervous about how her father was going to take the news. She had explain to her father that she would meet him outside of Seth's apartment without giving away that she was staying with a man that was about 8 to 10 years older then her. She didn't want to tell her father that without telling him the reason why. 

Seth waited with her till her father got there and he could tell she was really nervous. They hadn't touched since that day they kissed except for some hugs and hand holding here and there. He grabbed her and kissed her knuckles and told her to relax that he was sure her father would understand. Seth didn't know Kate's father but something told him that Jacob would understand. Kate's father texted her that he was in town so Kate squeezed Seth's hand and was out the door to wait for her dad outside. Seth watched out the window to make sure nothing happened. He finally saw Kate's dad had picked her up and when they were out of sight. Seth left and got in his own car and went to Richie's. 

Jacob took Kate to a fast food restaurant and they ordered some food and decided to go to a park where it was pretty secluded. After they ate Kate's father said "I don't see why we couldn't have eaten at the restaurant." Kate said "because I have some things to tell you that I don't need other people hearing. Kate went on to explain to her father about Kyle and what he had done to her explaining everything from getting beaten to getting raped. Kate's dad was in tears by the time Kate had finished explaining everything." He said "sweetie why didn't you call me when this happened"? Kate cried and said "because for one it isn't something to tell over the phone and 2 I didn't want you to think different of me." He said "Kate I could never think different of you. Your a grown woman and I told you I thought you were old enough to make your own decisions. As awful as it was you learned from your mistake." After Kate was done crying she said "there is more to tell and she went on to tell him that Kyle hasn't been caught but she is working with an undercover cop who also has taught her kickboxing moves to defend herself. She went on to explain how she is staying with him at his apartment at least until Kyle is caught. She didn't tell her father that sometimes she sleeps in Seth's bed with him. However she does tell him how nice he has been through everything and how he has done nothing but protect her since he found out what happened to her." Jacob noticed that when Kate mentioned Seth she couldn't stop smiling. To Kate's surprise her dad understood and he wanted to meet Seth. They got back in the car and drove back into town.

Meanwhile across town Seth had went to Richie's to do a workout with him. Richie wasn't in the mood to do a workout so instead they sat down and talked. Seth and Richie talked about the case and Richie noticed that Seth talked about Kate a lot so Richie did what he did best and he blurted it out and said "your in love with Kate aren't you?'' Seth was taken back but he couldn't never lie to Richie and he said "yea I am, I am crazy about her, matter of fact we have even kissed but I told her it wasn't best to start anything at least not till after we catch Kyle" Richie said "that is good to hear but in all honesty I am happy for you bro... I know at first you guy didn't get along when you met each other but Seth you have done but protect her since she was hurt and raped..." I think you guys are good for each other. Seth had gotten a text from Kate saying she told her father everything and he wants to meet you . Seth told Richie he had to go home because Kate's father wanted to meet him. Seth left and headed home.

Once Seth got home Kate and her father were already inside sitting at the kitchen table talking. Seth himself was starting to feel nervous. Kate introduced her father to Seth and Seth to her father. They shook hands and Jacob turned to Kate and Kate I need a moment alone with him and Kate was kind of getting scared and looked to Seth and Seth nodded his head and Kate went to her room. Seth turned back to look at Jacob and Jacob didn't waste anytime and said "your in love with my daughter aren't you''? Seth said "wow your quick with the punches, but Seth knew Jacob was a preacher and he couldn't lie to him . He looked Jacob in his eyes and said "yes sir I am but I promise you I will never hurt her and I promise you that I told her that nothing could happen until Kyle is caught" Jacob simply smiled and said ''that is good to hear, he said Seth, son I know I don't you but Kate is very fond you and I noticed she couldn't stop talking about you after she told me about you, Jacob said I haven't seen Kate smile like that in forever..." If your the reason why my daughter is smiling like that and is happy then I am okay with you being her" Seth was happy with that answer. They hollered for Kate to come back out and Jacob told her that he was ok with Seth and that if Seth made her happy then he was happy. Jacob stayed a little while longer and decided it was time to head back. He shook Seth's hand and hugged his daughter and he was out the door. Jacob was in his car on his way back to Bethel when he was rear ended and his car smashed into a pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Kate's father get hurt, Kate gets kidnapped, Kyle is finally caught.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate's father is hurt. Kate is kidnapped by Kyle and Seth works to find her

A few hours later after Kate's father left to go home Seth and Kate are sitting at home watching a movie and holding hands. Kate's phone rang and she answered it. 

The lady on the phone said "Ma'am is this Kate Fuller?

Kate said "Yes it is"

The lady said "Is your father Jacob Fuller? 

Kate said "Yes that is my father, Why? what is going on?

The lady said "Miss Fuller, your father was in accident, his car hit a pole and he was brought here to the hospital. 

Kate dropped her phone and it shattered and Kate started having flashbacks of her mother's death. She started worrying that her father might die. She turned to Seth with tears in her eyes. She said "my father was in an accident, his car hit a pole he was transported to the hospital." Seth pulled her into a hug and said "I am sure he is going to be fine. Come on lets go" 

Seth drove them to the hospital and they waited for the information on Jacob. The doctor who was working on Jacob came out and said "your father was very lucky. All he suffered was a concussion. We are going to keep him here to make sure nothing else occurs over night and if nothing does he is free to go home tomorrow." Kate thanked the doctor and the doctor told her what room he was in. Seth and Kate walked to the room hand in hand. When they got to room Kate ran to her father and hugged him carefully. She said " daddy I was so scared when they called and told me about you" He said "I know honey but I am fine. The Lord was with me" Kate smiled at her father. Seth, Kate and Jacob all visited for a bit and Kate said she had to go to the bathroom. Seth was going to walk with her but Kate told him the bathroom was just down the hall that she would be fine. Seth hesitated but he told her ok. Kate left to go to the bathroom and Jacob said "I should warn you that she is very stubborn" Seth said "I am starting to notice that" 

As Kate was coming out of the bathroom she didn't notice the person sneaking up on her. She was grabbed and she tried to fight but she was chloroformed and knocked out. Nobody was in the hallway to see what happened. She was carried out and put in the backseat of a car. Seth and Jacob were starting to get worried. It had been well over 15 minutes and Seth went to see about her. He searched the bathroom and she wasn't in there and he searched the hallway and couldn't find her. He was really starting to get worried. He went back in Jacob's room and told him he couldn't find her and he was going to start a search party and as he was getting ready to call the police department when his phone got a text. It said it was from kate. The message read " I have Kate come and find me you son of a bitch" Seth knew it must of been it must of been Kyle. Seth left Jacob's room and ran out of there and got in his car and drove off. 

He went to the police department and he had Kate's phone traced to it location meanwhile while waiting on the location Kate came to and she was inside of her old apartment that she lived in with Kyle. The chloroform was wearing off and she could see her attacker and that it was Kyle. Kyle got in her face and said "you made a big mistake picking that asshole over me, when he gets here I am going to kill him and you are going to watch me kill him." Kate said "you are a bastard your not going to win Seth is going to kick your ass." Kate was trying to get loose from the ropes he tied her up with. Kyle was mocking her about Seth and he came clean and told her it was him that caused her father's accident.

Kate yelled "'you son of a bitch I am going to kill you" Kyle said "you do that you will go to prison, you don't want your new boy toy to send you to prison now do you"? Kate said "he wouldn't do that he cares to much about me" while yelling back and forth Kate managed to get loose from the ropes and she got up and hit kyle with a right hook. He went back into the wall. He screamed "you bitch" wiping his nose of blood. Kate said "there is more where that came from, Seth taught me a lot" Kate managed to hit him several more times. She even kicked him a few times with a side kick to his face. While Kate was kicking Kyle's ass, Seth had gotten the information he needed and was on his way. He felt stupid for not even thinking about Kate's old place. He got to Kate's old place and ran up the stairs to her old apartment and kicked in the door and to his surprise just at the time Kate had did the roundhouse kick on Kyle. 

Seth walked up to her and he couldn't help himself he pulled her into a kiss and he kissed her deeply. Seth and Kate were kissing still when Kyle got up and broke them up shoving Seth away from Kate. Kyle started to talk but Seth coldcocked him and knocked him out. When Kyle came to he was arrested and taken to jail. 

Seth took Kate home after calling her father to tell him he found her. They both took showers and went to sleep in Seth's bed together. 

A few weeks later Kyle was sentenced to 25 years in prison without parole. Kate returned to school and Seth was promoted. Jacob returned home after his car was fixed. Seth had asked Kate to stay with him and she agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Seth plans a romantic dinner for Kate


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth prepares a romantic dinner for Kate. One more chapter after this

About a couple weeks later Kisa came by to pick Kate up to go to their classes, Kate was still getting ready and Seth had spoke to Kisa in silence and gave her some money to take Kate out to buy her a new dress because he was planning something and wanted her to look nice. Kisa agreed just in time as Kate was coming out to meet her. 

Kate and Kisa left for their classes. Kate had been back for a couple of weeks and she was glad her life was getting back to normal. Richie took the day off to help Seth set up so it was just professor Tanner teaching that day. After their classes Kate was ready to head back home so Kisa had to beg her to go with her. She kept quiet about Seth's plan but she told Kate that Seth gave her some money for Kate to buy a new dress. Kate thought it was weird but said "ok".

Kate and Kisa left to go to the mall to find Kate a new dress and while they doing this Richie was helping Seth get everything ready. Seth had Richie get a dozen red roses for the dinner table and he also had Richie get several rose petals. Seth sprinkled the rose petals on the bed and some on floor leading from the kitchen to the bedroom. He set up a bunch of white candles throughout the living room and dining room and lit them. After everything was set up Seth had Richie help get the meal prepared. He was fixing Parmesan Risotto with Roasted Shrimp. He had champagne chilled sitting on the table. For dessert he got strawberries and chocolate dip and for a good measure he picked up some whipped cream in a can. 

While Seth and Richie was cooking. Kate had picked out a Burgundy Maroon Dress. It was a dress that went to her knees and had sleeves that hung off her shoulders. While at the mall Kate decided to her hair styled. After paying for her dress and getting her hair styled Kisa took her to her place so she get changed. Kate wanted to surprise Seth with the dress she got. Kate still has no clue what Seth is preparing at home. 

After the meal was cooked Richie left and Seth went to get changed. He put a black suit three piece suit. He decided against wearing a tie. He trimmed his beard where it just shows a o'clock shadow. He sprayed on some aftershave. He went into the kitchen to patiently wait for Kate to get back. Kisa had just dropped off Kate outside her apartment and said "text me and let me know how he likes your new dress" and Kate said "will do"

Kate slowly made her way inside the apartment and she was stunned when she walked in. The lights were dim due to the candles that were lit. There was a cd playing romantic spanish guitar music and champagne chilled in the bucket. There was a dozen red roses on the table and there was 2 plates sitting side by side of a romantic meal sitting on the table and of course looking as handsome as ever in his suit was Seth now standing slowly walking towards her. Kate was immediately brought to tears but happy tears. She said "how did you do all this"? Seth said "I had Richie help me, Seth went on to say I told you after we caught you know who that I would take you out or cook you a romantic meal, romantic meal sounded better." She said "Seth it is so beautiful, thank you so much, she went on to say now I know why you wanted me to get a dress, I knew there was something Kisa wasn't telling me." Seth said "speaking of your dress, you look beautiful and I love the way you have your hair too." Kate said "you don't look so bad yourself."

Kate hooked her arm through his and he walked her over to the table and he sat her down and he poured them both a glass of champagne and he sat down next to her. She took a drink of her champagne and then took a bite of her meal and it was simply delicious. She told him it was very good. They ate their meal while talking Seth asked her about her day. After they were done eating their meal, Seth asked her for a dance. She grabbed his hand and he brought her arms around his neck while his went around her waist and their foreheads were touching. They shared a few kisses during their dance and when the song ended they walked back to the table hand in hand. 

When they sat down Kate went back to kissing him and he happily obliged so they were making out at the table for a good while until they need to take a breath. They pulled away from each other. Seth said ''damn your a good kisser" Kate couldn't help but giggle and said "you are too" Seth said "Are you ready for some dessert" Kate shook her head yes and Seth got up and went to the fridge and brought out the strawberries and chocolate and whipped cream. They sat at the table Seth took a strawberry with whipped cream on it and fed it to her. Kate couldn't help the moan cause it was so good. She took one and put chocolate on it and fed it to him, she had some chocolate on her fingers and he grabbed her wrist as gently as he could and brought her fingers to his mouth and looked them clean. Kate whimpered when he did that. They continued to feed each other strawberries till they didn't want anymore. Seth got up and put the strawberries and chocolate and whipped cream back in the fridge. 

He wanted one more dance before he decided to take her to bed, the next song came on and they danced the same way as they did during the first dance except this time his hands were moving up and down her back and down to her ass. Seth was already getting hard and Kate could feel him and she was enjoying every minute of it. She pulled back slightly and looked into his dark eyes which are usually a hazel color but they were now a different color do to the desire built up in him. She kissed him softly and said "take me to bed" Seth and Kate hurried and blew the candles out and double checked to make sure the door was locked. He kept the music going but turned it down, the lights were dim where they could see where they were walking. Seth had her back to his chest and his arms around her waist as they were walking back to the bedroom she didn't notice the rose petals until now as they were walking. Seth was leaning down kissing her neck here and there as they slowly made their way into the bedroom. Kate gasped when she saw the bed and the rose petals. Seth had the lights turned down in the room where it almost looked like candles were lit in the bedroom. She turned around and put her hand to his cheek and he leaned into it and she leaned up and slowly kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Passion Ignite. Seth and Kate make love


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Kate finally make love

Seth and Kate were standing in the bedroom kissing. Seth turned Kate around to unzip her dress, once it was unzipped it fell to the floor leaving Kate standing there in matching bra and panties. He kissed her neck while she pushed his jacket off his shoulders and quickly undid his shirt pushing it off his shoulders as well. He lowered her onto the bed. 

He kissed between the valley of her breast and his fingers reached between her back to undo her bra pulling it off throwing it to the side. He massaged her breast and then lowered his head to take one nipple into his mouth latching onto it pulling it with his teeth. Kate was moaning and bucking her hips into his. He switched his mouth to the other nipple doing the same thing. 

He then kissed his way down her stomach and put his fingers on her panties and pulled them down slowly throwing them to the side. He leaned back and stared at her in awe. He said "your so beautiful" Kate looked at him with hooded eyes and smiled. He then lowered his mouth and kissed the side of her thighs and then hooked her legs over his shoulders and licked her pussy. He had to use one arm to hold her down while he worked his tongue over her pussy. He used his fingers from his other hand and finger fucked her in a slow pace while licking her clit. She was moaning and pulling on Seth's hair begging him to keep going not to stop and told him she was close to cumming. He worked his fingers on her faster and licked and bit at her clit and soon she became unraveled moaning and screaming his name. 

He pulled back and kissed his way back up her body latching onto her lips and kissed her deeply and Kate could taste herself on his lips and her hand reached down to feel him through his pants. Seth took that as initiative and got up to remove his pants and boxers and quickly grabbing a condom and put it on. He then crawled back over her slowly once again kissing her lips as he settled into between her legs. 

She spread her legs further apart as he started to push into her. He pushed his way into her slowly and once he was all the way he stared at her in her eyes and it hit him how much he was in love with beautiful girl. He said " I love you" tears came to her eyes and she said "I love you too" he leaned down to capture her lips as he started moving in and out of her at a very slow pace. This wasn't sex and fucking, this was making love to each other, they each wanted to make this last as long as it could. He pulled one of her legs up further on his hip to hit her at a different angle and she said "yes Seth right there, don't stop" as much they were both enjoying the slowness she was soon begging to go a little faster so he picked up the pace and was pounding into her. Her nails scratched down his back making him grunt, he could feel himself getting close to cumming but he wanted to make Kate cum once more. He reached down between them and pushed his thumb against her clit and between that and his cock going in and out it was enough to send her over the edge again moaning his name and he soon followed growling her name over and over again. He collapsed on top of her careful not to crush her and once they caught there breaths he pulled out of her she was groaning at loss of contact. 

He got rid of the condom and came back to join her in the bed. She had rose petals stuck in her hair and it was fanned out over the pillow. He pulled her body tightly against his, and he whispered in her ear how amazing and beautiful she was. She replied back with a ''thank you", she got teary eyed and said I mean "thank you for everything, not just for this thank you for being there for me when I needed someone, thank you for protecting me, thank you for caring," he wiped her tears and said " I will always protect and be there for you as long as you let me be," He was rubbing her back and soon she fell asleep in his arms and he soon followed, when they got up in the morning they made love again except this time Seth grabbed the whipped cream from the fridge sprayed it on her and licked it off of her. They made love twice that morning, once on the bed and once in the shower. Once they were dressed and settled for the day Kate texted Kisa and told her everything that happened last night and told her everything was amazing and said he also loved the dress. Kisa replied back with yes, I'm so happy for you.. 

Days came and went and a month had gone by and Seth and Kate were growing closer and closer together each day. Kate had gotten a job with Seth at the kickboxing building helping out with getting people enrolled and talking with anybody that might need to talk that have been attacked. She did this job 3 day of the week while also going to class. Sometimes she was even allowed to go out and sit with Seth if the case he was working on wasn't dangerous. After several months of dating Seth decided to pop the question but before he proposed he contacted Jacob and talked with him and Jacob gave his blessing. Seth proposed to her while they were out to dinner one night at a romantic restaurant. She said yes. 

Across town at another restaurant Richie had also proposed to Kisa.. After informing each other of their plans Seth and Kate and Richie and Kisa both decided to do a double wedding. They were married a year later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story. Please leave me kudos and I always appreciate comments. Sorry I am not that good at smut. I try my best but I still hope you enjoyed this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Kate is a preacher's daughter who wants to do her own thing and it is all good until something terrible happens to her. I may end having Seth be an uncover cop as well. Not sure yet. Bear with me even though bad things happen to Kate I promise things will get better. 
> 
> Not sure how many chapters this will be and the story may be done slow but I promise I won't leave anybody hanging.  
> Next Chapter: Seth apologizes and something terrible happens to Kate


End file.
